Lord to the Gizzle
|allianceflag = Custom3.png |team = Red }} Lord to the Gizzle, now known only as Gizzle, joined CyberNations approximately five years ago in 2005 after hearing about it from some schoolmates. Interested, he decided to give it a try by making two nations. Not knowing this was illegal in the CyerNations world at the time, both of his nations got deleted and promised himself not to make such a decision again. When his next nation emerged on Planet Bob, he became a member of a micro-alliance by the name of the NOOP. NOOP consisted mainly of people from Gizzle's school, none of whom play any more. On March 10, 2007, when there were only two members of NOOP left on Planet Bob, Gizzle made the decision to delete, and reform his nation under a different alliance. He recalls looking at the drop down alliance menu in the "Edit My Nation" page and debating whether to join the New Pacific Order or its blue team counterpart, the New Polar Order. Eventually, he made his decision by closing his eyes and pointing at one of the two. The result of this process was of course the NPO. He then continued by contacting a current NPO member and asked for a link to the NPO's forums. There, Gizzle applied and was accepted. To him, joining the New Pacific Order was the best decision of his career in CyberNations. Once he became a full member, he started by applying to join to the Mentor Corps. He was soon accepted and made a Spirit Guard. Then, he also applied for the job of Scribe. Since then, he has held jobs including the Diplomat to the Global Democratic Alliance, Nueva Vida, the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, Praetorian, Recruiter, Artifex Pacificae, Scribe, Tech Distributor, Tech Procurer, Spirit Guard, Trade Maker, and Agent for the Pacifican Commissariat of Internal Affairs. After some real life issues, Gizzle stepped down from all positions except that of Pacifican. In early June 2008, Gizzle reapplied to become a member of the Recruiters Corps, and was welcomed back with open arms. He planed to regain most of his former activity and some of his former jobs, but was again forced to relinquished all positions aside from that of Pacifican due to real life. Later, he was offered a job to work as a Field Agent in the Military Intelligence department. He accepted wholeheartedly, though he would eventually step down. In the early months of 2013, Gizzle made a promise to himself to become more active, and stay active. Driven by a desire to have a stronger voice in the internal workings of Pacifica, Gizzle applied to the Diplomatic Corps, where he was accepted and assigned to the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. He also regained his position of Recruiter. Recently, Gizzle was again offered a position with Military Intelligence as a Field Agent, which he accepted. As he approaches the completion of his 6th year with the New Pacific Order, Gizzle is excited for the future, and looks forward to continuing his work as a Diplomat, Recruiter, and Field Agent. Since joining the New Pacific Order, he has also served in military campaigns. His first was VietFAN, then the Unjust War, and the Red Reclamation. He also fought in each war after, excluding the Golden Sabres War, as he was sending aid to other members of his squad, the Blitzkrieg Krew Epsilon and Delta Divisions (defunct, but recently reborn). He also fought valiantly in the Karma/Armageddon War, taking his first nuke and then seven more before the end of the war. Through the duration of the war, Gizzle anarchied many opponents, though at great sacrifice. He was ZI'd once during the war, but was able to recoup. After the war, he began the regrowth of his nation and also chose to assist in the growth of Pacifica throughout terms by sending tech and cash reps. He has been an active combatant in each of the following wars, winning wars against his opponents almost without fail. Category:Member of New Pacific Order